Meant to be together
by draye090490
Summary: Hi this is my new fiction, a new tell from several novels I have read, similarities may occur but no infringement intended. Just a little spice to the original, the story may display out of character. I do not own any of the characters or the story I'm just retelling it. Other characters from other titles may appear. Hope you readers review.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_ Police government reports to the media that the recent kidnapping of the CEO of a large business conglomerate, states that they have rescued the victim. As well as putting a stop among the perpetrators which has caused an uproar to this event. However, the chief of police Hiroyuki Sakai refused to share information on how the operation succeeded. Conspiracy formed from several blog sites that a special team was hired by the government itself in order to accomplish as such, a team which does not allied itself from any country. An independent military group, "Blitz Krieg"._

_Further information has yet to be uncovered regarding the group "Blitz Krieg"._

_End of report._

* * *

A large pair of doors opened and a group of men entered, dawned in combat suits with guns drawn out clearly evident that they have just returned from a mission. In the middle of them was a middle aged man dressed in what used to be business suit, tattered, dirty, his face also shows of weariness but happiness was also present within his frame.

The moment that they have all stepped in the room, a teenage girl with raven black hair rushed to the middle aged man and hugged him tightly, tears flowing from the side of her cheeks. Moments later she let go of her father and hugged the youngest member of the group with tawny brown hair. In between sobs the girl thanked the person.

_"Thank you for saving my dad" ._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The room was dimly lit and several clothes were sprawled on the floor. Ritsu Tainaka was leaning her head over the head board of the bed looking rather bored as she surveyed the room. She looked over to the person beside her bed who was still fast asleep, a few minutes later her phone started ringing and a familiar name appeared on the caller id. As she was just about to press the answer button the woman who was just asleep moments ago purred to Ritsu's ear.

"Forget about that phone call and let's just continue what we did last night, please?" She gave a light peck on Ritsu's neck.

"Sorry babe but I need to take this call."

"Eh~ if you answer that call then I'm leaving!"

Ritsu without second thought pressed the answer call on the screen, shocked that the woman was shot down immediately, she got off the bed and went to the bathroom cursing several times as she slammed the door on her way. Annette Maximillian is the daughter of a well known business man in the field of export and trading, despite her backgrounds she was known as a player in the high society, a spoiled-brat, jumping from several men or even women when she feels like it, which suited her taste perfectly.

Having prolonged to answer the person on the other end of the line she knew wrath was waiting for her when she spoke.

"Hi there, Mio~chuan!"

"What took you so long to answer me?"

"Sorry about that, I was just taking care of something."

"Something? it's probably something stupid again, right?"

"That hurt, hmm~ maybe or maybe not, who knows, anyway why'd you call?"

"Oh yeah! can you escort me at Nodoka-chans exhibit tonight? Nate can't come he said he's busy with a board meeting."

Just as Ritsu was about to give her answer, Annette came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to leave. Stopping at the door half-way when she turned.

"If you hang-up now I might reconsider."

Gesturing with her free hand, she waved at Annette, this sent a rage to the woman and in a second the door was slammed shut. "I'll call you later, sweetie."

"Hey Ritsu, are you still there?"

"Yeah, okay, I'll come and pick you up at 9."

"Ok, sure, what was that sound?"

"What? that was nothing Mio-chuan, hehe, so how is the boutique doing?"

""It's doing great, sales doubled up this month and I'm planning on opening a new branch at Tanegawa district mall, so I'm going to need investors."

She smiled, honestly Mio never failed to make her smile. "Really?! So what did your dad say?"

"Honestly you wouldn't believe this, he said he'll give any amount that I need, for free! This is impossible when will he take me up seriously."

Ritsu whistled, " So my princess is all grown up now~, I'm so proud."

She laughed at comment, Ritsu really did love the way how she laughs. "Mou~But really Ritsu, I need to do this on my own, I need to learn handling a business soon. Besides eventually I will have to help Nate on running his businesses once we get married and with this I will be able to support him. I want him to be proud of me. "

"Relax sweetie~you'll get there soon, I know you will, and if you need investors I'm willing enough to help you...ok?"

"And that's what I wanted to hear! anyway I have to go I need to prepare for tonight so I'll see you later ok."

"Yup sure, see you then, Oh~ and Mio-chuan don't forget to check you're tub before you get in for barnacles! Hahaha! Bye!~

"What the! Ritsu you idi-." *Beep

Ritsu got off the bed and headed straight for the bathroom. As she got in the shower and turn on the handle the cold water gently sprayed on her face was soothing, enough for her to ponder her thoughts as she bathed herself.

'It's been 5 years huh, since the first time we met.'

The incident that occurred 5 years ago was the kidnapping of the CEO of the famous Akiyama group by an organization called Cobra. A terrorist group who targeted well known business men and threaten its victims to transferring large sums of cash and assets. Funding their activities and even investing on developing biochemical weaponry. As the government of Japan failed to halt such deed they were left but to ask assistance, and thus "Blitz Krieg" was called.

Blitz Krieg is an independent mercenary group that is hired by the government when things get out of hand or even elitist who wants professional assistance in covert operations for their transactions. At the time when BK was being formed, Ritsu was just a newly promoted sergeant in a military school in the coast somewhere of middle east. She became a member of BK under the recommendation of her superiors, implying that she exceeds great standards, skills in close combat and weaponry use.

Ritsu sighed at her own thoughts, she might have these alter ego but right now what matters to her is Mio Akiyama. That faithful day 5 years ago made her existence somehow meaningful despite her other line of work. It was love at first sight for her, it was hard to deny the fact that the moment the girl hugged her she fell in love.

A deep sigh escaped her once again, as she turned off the handle, she decided to hold her thoughts about her group and Mio at the moment. She got of the shower and went for a new set of clothes in her walk in closet. Mostly her clothes are tailored and customized for her convenience, it was mostly designed as either unisex or boyish style. She tried to wear women's style clothing then, although she also looked great in them, her personal stylist insisted to wear men's style instead as these bring out her more appealing side. Gliding her hand as she decided to choose a selection of top, bottom and shoes, she decided to go with a white formal suit a simple black slim cut trousers and black dress shirt, an off white armani jacket and lastly a black scarf. She glanced at her watch and still have a good 20 minutes to spare to pick up Mio at her mansion.

The Akiyama's own a vast estate at the outskirt of Tanegawa prefecture. A traditional Japanese mansion stood at the top of this impeccable land that even from outside it was a breath taking scenery to behold. A grey Audi A1 sport car parked at the driveway of the mansion, "Ah that's ok Sebastian, I'm just here to pick up Mio so we won't take long." Ritsu ushered to the kind old care taker as she entered the foyer of the mansion. A couple of fine selection of ornaments were displayed, ceramic mugs, cups, even paintings some were even made by famous Japanese artisans. Ritsu made her way down the corridor to the receiving area, she seated herself near the coffee table at the center, it was also a traditionally inspired interior with tatami mats and a few art pieces.

"This is a surprise! You're early" As she made her way inside the room. Ritsu turned her head and as she did, she momentarily drew her breath as she saw Mio. Ritsu got up and gave the girl a light peck on the cheek, she smelled her scent, and indulged in it more as she inhaled it discreetly. "Well, I got a few minutes to spare, besides I don't want us to be late for tonight."

Mio gave a light twirl. She wore a black haltered gown which shows a good amount of her shoulders and a hint of cleavage. While her hair was done in a pretty chignon style. She looked elegant, sophisticated and modestly sexy, this is how she defines fashion. The girl was never one to show off even though she could really pull it off nor was she ever a fashion victim.

"So do you like it?" The girl cooed. " You look beautiful." _Words are not enough to describe how beautiful you look, my princess._

"Why thank you! you look amazing as well" She said as she was trying to fix the collar on her jacket, looking satisfied when she was done.

"You two look good together!" Both looked at the source of the voice, it was Haruka Akiyama, Mio's mother. Though she looked older, Mio is like the younger version of her, both have the same features from the hair color, mouth, nose, everything was almost similar. The only different is the eye color, Mio inherited her father's eyes, grey.

"Good evening Haruka-san" Ritsu approached the older woman and gave her a peck on the cheek. "How're you Haruka-san, you look younger every time I see you." The older woman laughed at Ritsu's compliment. "My,my you never lost your touch when it comes to complementing women Ritsu."

"Ahem...You two seem to have forgotten that I'm still here and mom please stop flirting with Ritsu"

Mio butted in their conversation, the other two looked at each other then at Mio. "Pfft..hahaha~"Both laughed at each other which started to annoy the raven haired girl, "Sorry about that Mio-chuan, anyway we should get going soon Haruka-san."

"Very well then, you two should enjoy tonight, but remember the time and be safe ok?" Haruka reminded the two of them with care and concern. Mio approached her mom and gave her a reassuring hug. "Mom~ don't worry, I'm not eighteen anymore, will be sure to keep safe."

"Don't worry Haruka-san, as long as I'm here, no harm will ever come to your daughther."

* * *

Hi there! Author here, for all the viewers out there, I would really appreciate if you could leave any comments, suggestions or whatever. Just tell me what you think, do you like it or is it a no go? In any case I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Forgot to do this in the first 2 chapters.

I do not own K-on or any of the characters. The story is an alternate from another story and I also do not claim any intellectual rights to it. I am merely retelling.

Please be aware that in the future this story may contain explicit scenes.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ritsu never did like to attend parties, mingling with socialites and elitist was something she was not fond of. Idle chit chat bored the wits out of her. She rather just spend her time at her office, the race club or even at the dojo. If it wasn't for Mio's invitation she would have declined the offer, yet she grabbed every opportunity to be with her and cherished every single moment of them being together.

Mio was a natural born artist, she played the bass back in high school and graduated from a prestigious art college. She on the other hand was an art collector, she often ask Mio to choose the artworks for her to display at her office since it was also an investment, she was a business man after all.

"Ritsu! Mio! Glad you could come..." Nodoka greeted them both as they arrived at the exhibit. She has a playful grin as she glanced at Ritsu. She knew that the girl liked her_. _"You look even prettier the last time I saw you" she kissed the girl on the cheeks as she complimented her.

"Thank you" Nodoka blushed slightly at the sudden comment. Ritsu could feel her hot gazes and could no longer stand it. _One date is what all it takes! gawd, women._"Excuse me ladies but I need to talk to someone." She left the two and headed to the group of familiar business men. Ritsu didn't came here to make small talk, but the fact that she was already in it, she might as well do some business.

* * *

"OMG! Mio she simply is sinful!" Nodaka exclaimed with such excitement in her tone as she continued to survey the brunette from a far. "Relax, Nodoka-chan your over reacting too much!" She hushed the girl. "But how can you not ravish her, to think that you're always with her. I can't help but think naughty thoughts when I see her!" Mio couldn't help but to drop her jaw at her friends comment. "Sshh...stop that Nodoka-chan! she might hear you..."

She stuck out her tongue, "Virgin" she said in a hushed tone. "Wha~! Sorry for being one!" She retorted back. She knew that the girl was liberated when it comes to sex and that she's also an international socialite. Having relationships with a lot of foreigners made her become as such.

"I know, I know you're saving it for your one and only Nate. Seriously Mio I couldn't help but be amazed on how such a _Nadeshiko_ you are." She couldn't make any come backs with that one, it was true after all. She knew about those stuff and how men also have needs. She may not be able to give those to Nate right now but she promised to give herself to her desire once they got married. Mio was thankful enough that Nate never did try to force her with these kind of things, she was really glad. But then she remembered the rumors and her heart sank. She mentally noted herself to talk to Ritsu about this.

"But...if Nate is going to be your last man then I would say he is a good catch." She gave Mio a meaningful look. "But if Ritsu were to become mine then I wouldn't mind letting go of all my boyfriends and stick with her for good."

Mio was surprised at Nodoka's revelation and continued to listen to the girl. "That's a first I've heard about that." "Well...It's only a matter of time before all the good ones are taken, ya'know." Nodoka snickered at her own comment. "And you're setting your eyes on Ritsu."

"Why not? Look at her, she seems so mysterious, so alluring, like she has many secrets that you wish to unfold. Someone who's in total control of her surroundings with an aura of danger in her, definitely my kind of type!"

She began to be curious so she continued to ask."Oh my~ looks like you've fallen harder than I expected for my friend here huh, and what do they say about her?"

"Yes well...aside from that do you know Annette Maximillian? How she bragged about Ritsu's amazing bed abilities. And that her _family jewels_ was _a big fortune_ to behold!" She squealed as she could no longer contain her excitement.

It took Mio a while to get what she was saying, she blushed at the sudden realization on what the words meant. "Gosh Mio, I can't believe how sheltered you are, I guess there's no one like you in these days."

"That'd better be a compliment or else I won't talk to you ever again."

"Of course that's a compliment and I'm sure Nate will love it."

They both giggled, the two girls sounded like they were back in high school talking about their crushes. "Any way we were talking about Ritsu, so how come the topic jumped on to you? Oh gosh, just look at her that smooth like panther walk, so elegant and suave. I would love to paint her in the nude."

"Should I get a mop? you're drooling all over the place girl!" She scolded the over excited woman.

"Hmpf...If I didn't know any better and if you weren't engaged to Nate I would assume that you and Ritsu are dating. She's practically your escort everywhere you go. And I would definitely be jealous of you."

"Oh come on...Ritsu is like family, she and dad go way back, remember the kidnapping about dad 5 years ago. It was Ritsu's team that saved him from that incident and Blitz Kreig was the name of that team. We're really grateful to her.

"Really!? I didn't know about that...but how is she so rich, I mean she couldn't possibly amass all of that fortune just serving in a special ops team right?" Mio pondered for a moment it was first that Nodaka became curious about Ritsu.

"As far as I know, I think she still works for Blitz Kreig. The business she's handling right now is officially from her deceased father, Satoru Tainaka. The Tainaka's is actually from a very long history of old families in which they have already gained a lot of fortune. But originally the family is known for agricultural produce and vast rice field properties here in Japan as well as owning properties in other countries such as Europe." She paused for awhile waiting for her friend if there was any question, seeing that there is none she continued on.

"As Satoru-sama was expanding their business in Europe, there she had met Ritsu's mother. And do you know who's Ritsu's mother is?"

"Yup, none other than the beautiful Sachiko Ogasawara-Tainaka" There was a tone of admiration as she answered her.

"That's right, Sachiko-san back then was a theater actress in training in Europe. Satoru-sama watched several of her plays and eventually fell in love with her. They both returned to Japan to be wed, Sachiko-san continued her theater career until she got pregnant with Ritsu. And so eventually she settled in helping her husband with their businesses. During the time Ritsu was in middle east for military training that's when her father died, Sachiko-san had to take over the business for awhile but in the end turned it over to Ritsu. Right now she's busy in managing her very own theater school." She continued to narrate to her friend.

Nodoka sighed, "Now if only that woman could be manipulated that would be great..."

"You know that would never work against Ritsu, she's unpredictable." Mio countered her.

"Well~ you've got to help me then, please? Tell me how can she like me"

"Of course what are friends for, I'll do what I can."

She hugged the girl in excitement. "Oh my gosh thank you so much...uhm...about that rumor don't think about it too much. Why did I even show you that newspaper, I'm sure that was just a way of Nathan's detractors to tarnish his name. You know how the business world works, there are a lot of wolves in the forest as they say."

Mio smiled halfheartedly. "I know you mean no harm, I'm really grateful you showed it to me and that you only cared for me. Thank you really."

She lied, in fact ever since she knew about those rumors, she couldn't help but worry about it.

* * *

Author here, hope you like this new chapter. Here's to hoping you viewers review, just tell me what you think, encouragements would do as well to keep me writing.

So until then. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own K-on or any of the characters. The story is an alternate from another story and I also do not claim any intellectual rights to it. I am merely retelling.

Please be aware that in the future this story may contain explicit scenes.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Nodoka likes you, Ritsu." Mio told her. They were on their way home from the exhibit , driving her

Audi.

"Really!?" She said in an _omg I don't know that_ tone.

"Hmpf, as if you didn't know." she puffed her cheeks all the while smiling at the same time.

Ritsu laughed. "She's not my type."

She arched an eyebrow. "And why not? She's very pretty, smart, glamorous, successful, you name it."

"Whoa there! It looks like your trying to sell your friend to me?"

"No really, Ritsu. Why don't you like her?" She continue to egged the other girl.

"You really want to know? Alright but no offense to your friend though, ok? Physically, she's very attractive. Mentally, very intelligent, aggressive and determined, which are fine qualities to me. However, emotionally, she hates rejection and would expect too much on a relationship. There's the catch. Relationships, I'm not good at, too much, I can't give." She said with a rather monotonous tone.

"So you settle for the Anette's of the world, women you can kick out of your bed whenever you feel like it and still they keep coming back for more."

She couldn't help to laugh. "Say, do I hear sarcasm there?" Mio became rather serious. "Have you ever been in love, Ritsu?"

There was no answer.

She slapped the brunette's shoulder. "Hey, I asked you a question."

Ritsu shrugged it off, and a gave a half hearted smile. "Love, they say is like a plague that ravages your heart and soul till you no longer wish to live. I don't plan to become bedridden any time soon." Ritsu laughed bitterly at her own statement.

"You know Ritsu, if I didn't know any better, I would say your desperate." She said, amusement gleaming in her eyes.

"What?! me! No! I like my freedom thank you." Ritsu continued to drive, she became rather impatient as the girl beside her didn't make any comebacks. She glanced at the dark haired girl, Mio was still silent, looking out the window with a distant look on her face.

"Cat got your tongue?" she said, cutting the silence between them.

"Ritsu, you're the same age as Nate, do you think he's ready to settle down?"

"What makes you say that?"

The girl had a gloomy expression on her face, she was fiddling with her hands as she answered Ritsu. Certainly the girl was having trouble getting the next words out of her mouth. Ritsu decided to take a detour and stopped the car on a nearby park. Now with her undivided attention she looked at the other girl, concern was in her eyes. Yet she already knew what Mio was having trouble with.

"I've heard rumors, Ritsu, that Nate has another woman." She said in a small voice.

She didn't have any comment, after all she knew about it for awhile now.

"I won't settle for this, Ritsu. I spent half of my life preparing to be Mrs. Nathaniel Hamada. Our parents were practically begging us to tie the knot, I wasn't ready then. But now, I think it's the right time to get married." Mio finished with determination in her voice.

Ritsu still didn't answer and tightened her grip on the car's wheel. She knew what's next to come.

"I-I don't want to lose him, Ritsu." Mio's voice began to crack, tears were welling up on her eyes.

She didn't want to see this scene, she can't help but also feel pain whenever she sees Mio like this. She inwardly cursed to herself. _Damn you Nate, I swear I can kill you for this!._

"Sshh...It's alright Mio." She tried to comfort the girl, running her hands through her back and eventually hugging the girl.

This didn't seem to help as Mio began to cry. "I'm not angry at him, Ritsu. He is a man. He has certain needs that I won't be able to give right now. Maybe, he was tempted. But, I can't stand that some woman will just barge in and ruin our relationship, just like that."

"Do you really love him, Mio?"

"Yes, I really love him and I will die without him, Ritsu."

The muscles on her jaw tightened. She continued to stroke the girl's back until she calmed down and stopped crying. Ritsu couldn't help but think, this feeling that she has right now, felt like her heart was being shattered. She knew that a day will come where she will leave her, won't be able to talk to her, won't be able to be with her freely like this and won't be able to approach her like this.

_Don't be a fool Ritsu, she was never yours to begin with. Never._

* * *

Hi Author here! I know it's short and it's been a month since the lat time I've updated. Sorry for this, wasn't really sure whether to continue this story or not.

But still, would like to hear your reviews and comments. It would get me motivated to continue writing knowing the viewers like this story. Again, thanks for viewing until next time.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own K-on or any of the characters. The story is an alternate from another story and I also do not claim any intellectual rights to it. I am merely retelling.

Please be aware that in the future this story may contain explicit scenes.

* * *

Chapter 4

Shouts and cheering boomed the stadium, a heated tag team race was being held at the Tanegawa Racing club. It was Ritsu's Team vs. Ymir's Team, and by far Ritsu's team was already at the lead.

The game was already at its final lap. Ritsu was going head to head with Ymir, yellow vs. blue. Ritsu viewed her motor cycle's side mirror and caught a glimpse of Ymir's vehicle, she was getting dangerously close. _Damn it Ymir!_ She shouted inside her helmet, though she knew she wasn't going to be heard, given the situation that it was, she couldn't help it. Just a few more inches and her rear tire would collide with Ymir's front wheel, _Fuck it Ymir! Back off!_ She shouted again, this time she tried to revved up a little more to gain distance.

At the end of this straight course was a sharp turn before the finish line, Ritsu was already nearing that curve and Ymir's still pushing her luck. It would be dangerous if the two of them will still be this close at that turn, the two vehicles would definitely crash with each other if she doesn't increase her distance.

_Bzt...Ritsu! what are you doing?! Your about to turn! Hurry up and lose Ymir or you'll be both in serious shit if you don't! _The voice shouted from Ritsu's built in intercom on her helmet.

_I know that!Haru!_ She shouted back

_Bzt..Ristu..15 second till the turn!_

She viewed her side mirror again, she was still tailing her, she's _definitely doing this on purpose!_

Bzt...5 seconds...3...

Shit!

2...

1...!

Yellows streaks could be seen towards the finish line. The crowd went wild as the yellow vehicle crossed the line, and the black and white checkered flag waved continuously.

* * *

_Slam!_

"What the hell was that, Ymir?! Are you trying to get us both killed?!" Ritsu was so infuriated that she suddenly grabbed the collar on Ymir's jumpsuit and slammed her at the wall. They were at the stadium's locker room.

She raised up her hands as if to indicate her evident defeat and said in a very nonchalant way. "Relax Ritsu, you and Haruyuki were already at the lead, even if I were to take 1st place, the championship is still yours."

"You and I both know, that's not what I'm talking about." She said in a low and threatening voice. Just as things were about to get heated up more than it should, the locker room doors opened and the teammates of both parties quickly separated the two.

Haruyuki was quick to react and put distance between them. "That's enough, Ritsu calm down already, you're both fine, nothing happened so drop it. And Ymir, you should apologize not only to Ritsu but to everyone on the team, you perfectly know that what you did was cutting it too close, and you even endangered both of your lives."

With an egotistical smile on her face she shoved her hand on her pockets and apologized. "Hai, hai, sorry about that Ritsu-san, was just teasing you a little."

"You and your practical jokes, I'll make you pay for this, big time." She said with the same smirk plastered on her face.

"Of course, and by that I would mean that everyone should come at the after party. Will be held at "The Escapade". Booze and women will be on the house!"

"Wait what? Your treat? shouldn't it be the other way around?" Ritsu said in surprise. By this time everyone in the room started to laugh.

"Haha~ Ritsu, did you forget? Today is your birthday as well. That's why Ymir is treating, as an apology and a gift. Though I had to admit we decided to pull a prank on you, we put it off for awhile and didn't come up with a plan because of the upcoming race, but we didn't know that Ymir would pull something like that. So we are partly to blame as well" Haru finished explaining.

"Wha~ the hell you guys!"

"Now that's all cleared up, did I play the villain part well?"

"Yes you did, and a little more if Haru hadn't showed up I might've regretted it."

"Man I'm beat, why don't we sit down for a while, this has been a stupid fight since the beginning. " Ritsu suggested and made her way to the available sofa in the room. Not long and the other two joined her as well.

"Too bad you lost this one Ymir, guess this will add up to our 3 -2 victory count."

"Don't be so confident about that Haruyuki Arita, the next prelims will start in a few months, I'll make sure to practice hard."

The brunette heard her statement and began to straighten herself from her very lazed posture. "Yeah, you better practice alright and stop messing around with women all the time."

"Haha~well what can I say. It's far more enjoyable to ride women than sport bikes."

Just as soon she said that, the fourth occupant of the room entered.

"Hey! Nate what took you so long? You missed the chance to see my acting skills." The brown haired greeted her team mate.

"Sorry about that, had to take care of something. " He answered quickly, then turned his attention to the amber eyed. "Congratulations by the way, Ritsu, Haru on winning the cup."

"Thanks, Nate." Haru answered with excitement.

"Thanks, man" With her head leaning dramatically on the back of the sofa, too tired to even move an inch to her comfortable place, she gestured her hand in affirmation to thank the man in his congratulatory. But in truth she didn't want to face him, or else she would remember the events of the other night. The source of Mio's pain and happiness.

"So Nate, you'd better come to the after party, usual place is The Escapade, my treat."

"I may have to refuse that, I have plans, so I'll pass."

"Heh~ did Mio already put the radar on you?" The brown haired bachelorette, teased.

"No, I'm just busy at the moment, wedding day is coming to a close after all. Anyway I just dropped by to congratulate the two. I have to go soon, Mio's waiting for me at the clubhouse." And then Nate went to his designated closet and started to collect his things.

"Wedding hmm, speaking of that, even my parents are starting to get annoying you know, all they talk about is how they want a grandchild. Maybe it's about time I should find myself a wife, huh?"

Both members of the yellow team, dead panned at her statement. It was very rare that Ymir Brandshire talked about relationships. They both knew that the woman was incapable of taking anything seriously, let alone marriage.

It was Ritsu who answered first. "You marriage? A wife? Let me tell you this, it's not a wife you're looking for, but someone whom you want to lay your offspring's with."

"Aren't all women only good for that? They're all suckers for financial stability rather than love. I give her lotsa money, so she could shop all she want, take good care of our kids and in exchange I could fuck around with other women whenever I want. It's a sweet deal."

Nate was clearly not amused to where this conversation was going. "You should advertise Ymir, I'm certain that women will line up for you." He said with sarcasm. "I have to go then, see you guys around."

The rest of them followed Nate's movement until he was out of the door, "What did I say, which is not true?"

"Well he has a fiancée."

"I didn't mean to insult Mio. She's different, ok." Ymir admitted, and was a bit embarrassed at her former statement.

"I don't get you, your disdain towards women and how you treat them contradicts the way you fool around with them so much."

"Don't get the wrong idea here, I don't hate women, in fact I love them. I'd expire without having one in a week. The only difference is that I don't give them all that emotional crap. I give them something more tangible, Money. I get to fuck whomever I want for a certain price, and with the right offer they let you screw around with them. They let you fuck them, and they fuck your bank account and if you're not careful even your brains." Ymir finished her long statement, feeling parched she went and grabbed the chardonnay in the center table and poured herself a drink. Savoring the liquid that ran down her throat.

Ritsu pondered for a moment. What Ymir said wasn't far from the truth, she sometimes think about it same way. She don't know where Ymir got this twisted idea so much against women, only time will tell if she will ever know the reason behind it.

"Like I said you contradict yourself, one is that you're a woman yourself."

"I'm a chick with a dick, and so are you. Technically were neither fall in any category, and in other words I don't give a damn." Both were silent for awhile.

Ritsu knew that getting through to her was a failure, she sighed. "You know, I could almost agree with you. Almost."

"Heh~ do I think what I think is right? Did you fall in love?"

Ritsu didn't answer, she didn't need to. She doesn't want others to know but Ymir was sharp with this kind of things.

"Well I won't nagged you into it, but this I would say. I'm willing to get rid of this you call _twisted ideas about marriage_, if I get to marry someone like Mio." She poured herself another glass.

"You can't have her." Ritsu said, as threw a glare at Ymir.

Ymir raised her glass, swirling the pale liquid inside it. Viewing Ritsu through the glass, she took a sip. "Neither can you, Ritu. Neither can you."

* * *

Author here, well, not much of a Ritsu x Mio scene here. Probably in the next chapter. Anyway thanks for reading. Like I always say, keep on posting the reviews or comments is greatly appreciated. Till next time.


End file.
